Damaged Goods
by Cenobite829
Summary: SU. Tori was hurt in a accident and now it is up to her friends to help her out. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, just the new characters.**

**A/N: Here is the next part of the Sights Unseen Storyline. Please go read Sights Unseen or you will be lost on what is happening here. Thank you all.**

Damaged Goods

Chapter 1

Bad News

Johnny Raye was startled awake by Cat's phone going off. Even though it was set to vibrate only it was still loud enough to wake him up. Groaning he picks up the phone and answers it.

"Hello?" He said in a groggy voice. He feels the heat on his face and realize that the sun is up. He didn't know the time so it may be late.

"Is Cat there?" The voice on the other end asked. He could tell it was a female but it doesn't sound familiar. Also she sounded like she was crying. Cat woke up and kissed his neck. Johnny shivered and had to fight back a moan.

"Yeah here she is." Johnny said as he held out the phone for her. She took it and he took his revenge on her. He started kissing her neck down to her collarbone. She fought back a moan as well as she spoke.

"Hel-lo. Oh hey TRI-na." She squeaked as Johnny slide his hands along her chest. She swatted at his hands and then focused on what she was being told. She suddenly went pale. "Oh my god! What happened?" There was silence as she listened and Johnny stopped to listen to her. "Ok we will be there in a little. I'll call Jade and Beck and have them come get us." She said. Then they said their goodbyes and she looked at Johnny.

"What happened?" He asked getting up and getting dressed as fast as he could. She sends a text and then looks at him.

"Tori is in the hospital. She was flashburned across the face. They don't know the extent of the damage but we need to get going." She said as she got dressed. Johnny nodded as he put on his shoes.

"What time is it?" Johnny asked.

"1025. God we slept in."

"I blame you. You are so sexy you make me want to play all night." He said refering to what they did all night. While they didn't have sex Cat was getting comfortable with them using their hands on each other and Johnny got to learn Cat's body like that.

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time." She said with a yawn and a grin. Johnny smiles and gets his cane.

"I have no complants." He said and he kissed her. Then she pulled out her phone and looked at the message.

"Jade and Beck are on the way. Come on we have to get ready to go." She said, even though Johnny was ready. Cat finished getting ready and they headed out to the front porch. Soon Jade and Beck pulled up and they ran over and got in his car. "We need to get to the hospital."

"Why? What happened?" Beck asked. He started to drive towards the hospital.

"Tori was hurt. It was a flashburn. They don't know how bad it is." Cat said. Jade and Beck both gasped and then nodded. Soon they were at the hopsital. They ran in, Cat holding Johnny's hand so he knew where to go, and got to where the Vega's were. Trina, Tori's older sister, turned and went to hug Cat.

"Oh god Cat. They think she might be blind." She said as she cried into her shoulder. Cat just comforted her. Beck and Jade went pale at the news. The one hit hardest by it was Johnny. He knew better then anyone here what it was like to suddenly be blind. He also knew what she was going to need if she was going to get through this. It was just convincing the others to go along with it that was the problem.

After about an hour of waiting Tori's doctor came out. He pulled her parents to the side and spoke to them. Then Mr. and Mrs. Vega turned around to the group.

"It seems that all the tests show that she is blind." A gasp rang out as all of Tori's family and friends all took in the news. Trina started to cry again and Cat just comforted her as tears ran down her face. Even Jade was quietly subdued.

'I know we had our issues in the past but we had worked through most of them. I do consider her a friend and this is horrible. Please don't let it be true.' Jade thought to herself. Beck pulled her into a hug. Robbie was opening crying and Andre was fighting back tears. The only one not crying or upset was Johnny. Johnny just mentally prepared himself to help Tori the way that will do her the most good.

"Now they don't know if it is premanite so we need to take care of her the best we can and don't let her lose hope. In two weeks we will come back and learn more." Mrs. Vega said. Soon they were let in to see Tori. Everyone went to see her one at a time, wishing her well and telling her how it will be ok. The last one to see her was Johnny. He walks in and takes a seat. He starts to read a bralle newspaper. Tori was laying in bed with the top half of her face wrapped in bandages. She kept waiting for who ever this was to speak, to give her all those false hopes so she could smile and then ask them to leave. But there was no noise outside of a paper being read. Finally she just lost it.

"Who is there?" she calls out. Johnny continues to read the paper as he answers.

"Johnny."

"Well are you going to say anything? It is unnerving that you are just sitting there."

"Well I can see why but I am not going to just sugercoat what has happened to you, and trust me I know better then most what you are going through." Johnny said not pausing as he reads the paper.

"You have no idea what I am going through!" Tori yelled at him. Johnny laughed at that. That just seemed to make Tori angrier. "You think this is funny?"

"Yes, Tori please remember who you are talking too before saying something that stupid." Johnny said through his laughter. He then goes back to his paper. Tori got ready to yell at him again and then it dawned on her what he meant. He was blind. He lost his eyesight in a sudden accident. He did know what she was going through.

"Does it get easier?" She asked very softly. Johnny heard her and smiles.

"Yes in time. I'm not going to lie to you it is hard at first but after a while you get used to it and you maybe even get good without your sight." Johnny said as he finally put down the paper. "Your parents and your friends want to coddle you. You have to say that you don't want that."

"No. I am injured. I don't want to get used to this. I just want it to go away." Tori said pulling a full 180. She was afraid. Afraid of what the future holds so she was stubbornly holding on to the thoughts that it will all go away rather then dealing with it. Before Johnny could speak up again she rolled to face away from him. "Please leave Johnny I am very tired." Johnny heard the fear and pain in her voice. He walks out, the only noise the tapping of his cane.

**A/N: Please Read and Review. The more reviews the faster the next chapter goes up. I have it all written and this will be a six chapter story. Until next time Ceno.**


	2. Chapter 2

Damaged Goods

Chapter 2

A Confrontation

Tori was lead into her home three days later. Since the accident she refused to do anything on her own. At that very moment her sister Trina was walking her in. Even though Trina was normally a raging bitch but even she wouldn't mistreat her sister when she was injured. She looked at Tori.

"Would you like to sit on the couch or head up to your room?"

"The couch please." Tori said in a defeated voice. Trina led her over there and helped her sit down.

"Is there anything you would like to eat or drink?" Trina asked.

"Mashed potatoes and some juice please." Tori said in the same voice. Even something as shocking as Trina not being a raging bitch couldn't get her out of her funk. Trina went to go make Tori her comfort food. As she cooked she remembered something.

"Oh Cat wants to come over and stay a few days starting tomorrow after school. Would you be ok with that?" she asked. She did like the ditzy redhead.

"Yeah that will be ok." Tori said. She was happy that Cat was going to come over but only because it meant that she could order her around and Cat would wait on her hand and foot. A thought then hit her. "But tell her Johnny can't come over."

"Why not? Of everyone Johnny would probably be the best person to come over." Trina said confused. Tori just shook her head.

"I don't want him here." She didn't want to admit that he wanted her to figure out how to live her life like this and she didn't want to. She just wanted it to go away.

Meanwhile at school Beck, Andre, and Johnny were trying to find Brandon. As Andre and Beck searched Johnny went right to the source of all of these problems, his sister.

"Isabella we need to talk." He said. She looked around and didn't see any of her friends. She turned and hissed at her brother.

"What did I tell you about talking to me at school?"

"I don't care. I just want to know where Brandon is." Johnny said in a bored voice. Isabella shot him an ice cold glare but of course he didn't see it. Realizing that she was wasting her time she just huffed.

"I don't know nor do I care. Now go away."

"Fine I'll leave but if you see him tell him that I want to talk to him about what he did to Tori." Johnny said before he leaned forward to where he smelt his sister's perfume. "I know your part in it what happened to her too. The only reason you get a warning is because you are family. If you ever fuck with my friends again I'll make you pay." He whispered to her before walking away.

Beck actually found Brandon in the Black Box theater working on a small musical. He quickly sent a text to Andre, who grabbed Johnny on the way. They walked into the theater and found him in the back. Before he could react he was pushed into a dressing room. Once Brandon saw who it was he tried to push by Johnny. Unfortunetly for him the second he touched the blind teen he found himself in a wrist lock.

"Going somewhere?" Johnny asked calmly. While holding his wrist Johnny explained what was going to happen. "I know who put you up to what you did with Tori. I know why you did it. This is a friendly warning. If you ever go near her again I'll do much worse then this." With that he slammed his folded up walking stick against the side of Brandon's face. He then turned and walked out as Brandon slid to the floor. Beck and Andre caught up with him and pulled him into a nearby janitor's closet.

"What do you mean you know who put him up to it?" Andre asked starting to get upset that Johnny didn't tell them something like this. Johnny sighed and moved to a wall to lean against it.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know how it would help. I couldn't go after the person that sent Brandon after her." He said.

"Well who was it? We'll go after them." Beck said starting to lose his more controlled tone. Johnny shook his head.

"I can't allow that. I'll tell you who did it if you promise that it stays here and nothing will happen to them." Johnny said.

"No way." Andre said quickly.

"Then I am sorry but I won't tell you." He said moving to leave. Andre got in his way and put his hand on his chest.

"I could beat the answer out of you." Andre said. Normally he wasn't like this but who ever set up Tori led to her being blind. His love had blinded him to who he was talking to.

"You can try but I suspect you won't like the outcome." Johnny said as he made to move past him. Andre made to shove him back into the closet but Beck grabbed his hand and stopped him. Once Johnny walked out Beck looked at Andre.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You know that Johnny is our friend."

"It..." Andre started before he took a deep breath to calm down. "Its just that he knows who did this to Tori. Why would he protect that person?" Andre asked though he didn't expect an answer. Beck just shook his head and they soon walked out. Beck did wonder the same thing as Andre but he was calmer about it. He also knew that Andre wasn't telling him everything about why he was so mad but he didn't want to push it so he dropped it.

After school Cat went to Tori's as Johnny went to work. Cat waiting on Tori hand and foot as Johnny started training Katie in how to move and act in silence so she didn't over whelm her sense of hearing. He also told her to stop using perfumed soaps to keep her nose clear. After work he was picked up by Jade and he smiled.

"Can you take me to Tori's? That is where Cat is." Johnny asked as he sat down in her car. Jade muttered her agreement and drove him there. When he got there he asked Jade to stick around and he went to the door. He knocked and Trina opened the door.

"Hey Johnny what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hello Trina. I'm here to pick up Cat."

"Well she is going to spend the night tonight."

"Okay. Can you at least ask her to come out here so I can get a hug and kiss?" Johnny asked with a smile. A few minutes later Cat pulled him into a searing kiss. His hands went around her waist and he pulled her against him.

"Hey Cowboy." She said with a smile after the kiss. He held her for a little longer with a smile on his face.

"Hey Kitten. I hear you are staying here tonight." He said softly.

"Yeah. Tori really needs me so I want to help."

"Okay but I'll miss you in my bed tonight." He said playfully as he nips at her neck. Cat lets out a soft moan before she pushes him back gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Night Cowboy."

"Night Kitten." He answered as he got into Jade's car and drove home for the night.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this but I was burned out on Victorious for a while there. I am trying to update more as I try out a new update scheduel. I want to thank Johnathan81 and The Question23 for their reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review.**


End file.
